Ślepy zaułek
by NessLuthien
Summary: Midorima stłukł sobie okulary i nic nie widzi. Co zrobi Takao ? :D z dedykacją dla Marceliny :3


Kucnąłem i usiadłem na ziemi. To będzie prawdopodobnie jedna z największych porażek mojego krótkiego życia. To nie ważne, że jeszcze żyje. Dzisiejszego dnia umrę… Bo w końcu jak mam wyjść z tej sytuacji żywy? Zostałem ostatni po treningu, nikogo nie ma i stłukłem swoje okulary. A bez nich… Otworzyłem oczy tylko po to by, zobaczyć jedną wielką, kolorowa plamę. Bez nich nie widzę nic i nie ma szans bym ruszył się chociaż o krok nie robiąc sobie krzywdy. …  
Czy musiałem potknąć się o ten cholerny próg?  
Będzie dobrze….Muszę tylko tu poczekać aż ktoś przyjdzie….aż….  
- Shin-chan?  
Ahhh! Chyba pierwszy raz cieszę się na jego wid… głos. Otworzyłem oczy, mając nadzieję, że zobaczę jego szeroki uśmiech, ale po raz kolejny zobaczyłem przyprawiającą mnie o mdłości plamę. W sumie nie spodziewałem się, że tak mnie zaboli to, że nie mogę go zobaczyć. Dlaczego mnie to obchodzi? Przecież jest tylko upierdliwym pasożytem z nagannym wyglądem i zachowaniem. Zupełny brak ogłady i taktu! I żyj tu z takim! Lecz mimo tych wszystkich wad… żałowałbym, gdybym miał go więcej nie zobaczyć. Jego ciemnych włosów i radosnych iskierek w oczach. Usłyszałem swoje imię i ciche kroki. Po chwili moich ramion dotknęły ciepłe ręce i lekko mną potrząsnęły. Po raz kolejny zawołał moje imię. Podniosłem dłonie do góry i dotknąłem jego twarzy, uważnie badając każdą jej krzywiznę. Pamiętałem jak wygląda. To tak jakbym go widział naprawdę… czyż nie? Przejechałem palcami po zamkniętych powiekach, wygładziłem policzki i gdy dotknąłem kciukiem ust, usłyszałem jak gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.  
- Nie mogę Cię zobaczyć, Takao.  
Dłoń chłopaka nakryła moją i usłyszałem jego melodyjny śmiech. Poczułem, jak wtula moją dłoń w policzek i włosy. Zrobił to specjalnie czy mimowolnie?  
- Uderzyłeś się w głowę, Shin-chan? Gdzie są twoje okulary?  
Poczułem się głupio i lekko się zarumieniłem. Chciałem to ukryć poprawiając jak zwykle swoje okulary, ale szybko zrozumiałem, że wyjdę na jeszcze większego idiotę.  
- Przewróciłem się i je stłukłem.  
Usłyszałem ciche westchnienie i w jednej chwili chłopak odsunął się ode mnie. Nie rozumiałem, skąd ta nagła zmiana nastroju. Nie spodobało mi się to.  
- Czasem jesteś jak dziecko, Shin-chan. Uderzysz się i robisz głupoty.  
O czym on mówił? Jakie głupoty? Chodzi mu o to siedzenie na środku szatni i nic nie robienie?  
- Pomogę Ci. Mój dom jest bliżej, możesz dzisiaj u mnie nocować. - powiedział i włożył dłonie pod moje pachy. Naprawdę się z tego cieszyłem, bo dzięki temu udało mi się ukryć te głupie rumieńce, które pojawiły się na mojej twarzy.  
- Nie chcę sprawiać…  
- Nie będziesz. Moich rodziców nie ma w domu.  
Przełknąłem głośno ślinę i stanąłem o własnych siłach, odrywając się momentalnie od Takao i ruszając przed siebie. Cholera! Muszę się uspokoić!  
- Shin-chan! Czekaj! Zaraz…  
Ała! Cholera. Chyba wszedłem w ścianę. Usłyszałem chichot chłopaka i odwróciłem się z zamiarem nakrzyczenia na niego.  
- Zamknij się, Takao! To wcale nie jest śmieszne.  
- Shin-chan… - usłyszałem głos koło ucha - Tutaj jestem….  
No nie! Ile razy zrobię dzisiaj z siebie idiotę? I w dodatku całe to nocowanie… A właśnie!  
- Takao! Możesz podać mi moją torbę? Wydaje mi się, że powinny tam być zapasowe okulary.  
Chwila ciszy. Usłyszałem kroki i szelest ubrań.  
- Tylko w niej nie grzeb.  
- Taaa… Jasne, Shin-chan. Po co miałbym to robić? – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział dziwnym tonem. Jakby coś ukrywał. Jednak nie wnikałem. Przeszukałem całą torbę i nie znalazłem zapasowych okularów. A jestem pewien, że je tam miałem! W końcu to szczęśliwy przedmiot z wczoraj! Aghhr… Co się mogło z nimi stać?  
- Znalazłeś je, Shin-chan? Czy jednak idziemy do mnie?  
Przegryzłem wargi nerwowo i spuściłem głowę. No i co ja mam teraz zrobić? Z obiektywnego punktu widzenia nocowanie u Takao jest najlepszym wyjściem ale z drugiej strony… Potarłem ręką klatkę piersiową starając się uspokoić serce. Miałem wrażenie, że to nocowanie nie skończy się dobrze…  
Od kiedy Takao przekroczył próg szatni, działy się ze mną dziwne rzeczy, a teraz mam jeszcze z nim… tfu! U niego spać ? Gdybym miał inne wyjście, bez wahania powiedziałbym : wykluczone. Ale nie miałem wyboru.  
- Idziemy do ciebie….

*.*.*.*

Cała drogę do domu chłopaka przeszedłem uwieszony na jego ramieniu i cały czas byłem dziwnie świadomy ciepła jego ciała i zapachu jego włosów. Nie potrafiłem zrozumieć dlaczego rzeczy, których wcześniej nawet nie zauważałem, odczuwałem teraz tak intensywnie. To przez to, że nie mogę polecać już na wzroku? Takao wszedł ze mną do jakiegoś pokoju i delikatnie ułożył mnie na sofie. Miejsca, których wcześniej dotykały jego dłonie zaczęły mocno piec jakby rozpalał je ogień. Jego włosy musnęły mój policzek i po raz ostatni zachłysnąłem się intensywnością ich zapachu. Takao pachniał rosą i lasem. Gdy był obok czułem się jak w te wilgotne poranki po deszczu. Stłumiłem chęć zaciśnięcia dłoni na jego bluzie i przytrzymania go przy sobie. Dlaczego nagle tak bardzo go potrzebowałem?  
- Potrzebujesz czegoś, Shin-chan?  
- Tak. - odpowiedziałem bez zastanowienia.  
Usłyszałem jego radosny chichot i kroki.  
- Czego więc potrzebujesz? Kąpieli? Posiłku?  
Kąpieli ? Poczułem, jak oblewam się purpurą i szybko schowałem głowę w dłoniach. Kąpiel z Takao… Z nagim Takao… NIE! Stop! Nie myśl o tym.  
- Posiłek. Nie chciałbym ryzykować kąpieli nic nie widząc…  
- Mógłbym się wykąpać z tobą. - ponownie się zaczerwieniłem. Złapałem poduszkę i rzuciłem w kierunku głosu.  
- Nawet nie byłeś blisko, Shin-chan. A co jakbyś coś stłukł?  
- Należałoby Ci się za takie absurdalne teorie!  
- Nie masz przypadkiem gorączki? Jesteś taki czerwony!  
- Po prostu taka jest moja twarz! Nie podoba Ci się? – warknąłem na niego i założyłem nogę na nogę.  
- Mhhhmm… jest urocza, ale nie przypominam sobie żeby twoje policzku były koloru włosów Kagamiego.  
Prychnąłem i wywróciłem oczami starając się zignorować ten komentarz o uroczym mnie. Gdybym coś widział to już dawno bym go zabił. Właśnie! To będzie pierwsza rzecz jaką zrobię kiedy odzyskam okulary. Uduszenie Takao.  
- To co z tą kąpielą?  
- Niedoczekanie!  
Znów zachichotał, a ja niemal widziałem przed oczami jego uśmiechniętą twarz i radosne iskierki błyszczące w oczach. Dlaczego tak bardzo reaguje na jego obecność ? Jego głos, śmiech, zapach? Dlaczego każda komórka mojego ciała reaguje gdy słyszę jego kroki? Cholera! Wziąłem kilka wdechów i wydechów starając się uspokoić galopujące serce i drżące ciało. To z zimna prawda?  
- Shin-chan! Ale drżysz! Może naprawdę masz gorączkę?  
Usłyszałem pośpieszne kroki w moją stronę i zakląłem siarczyście. Jeszcze tego brakowało! Jego bliskości. Poczułem, jak dłonią odgarnia włosy z mojego czoła i przykłada do niego usta. Wstrzymałem oddech i zadrżałem.  
- Shin-chan! Jesteś rozpalony! Dobrze się czujesz?  
Otworzyłem oczy i w tej chwili po raz pierwszy cieszyłem się, że nie mam na sobie swoich okularów i nie mogę zobaczyć Takao, bo nie wiem co bym zrobił, gdybym mógł go zobaczyć w tej chwili.  
- Nic… - głos mi się załamał i speszony spuściłem głowę - Nic mi nie jest… Po prostu jest bardzo gorąco.  
- To czemu drżysz?  
- Bo jest mi zimno. - burknąłem.  
Poczułem, jak muska dłońmi moją twarz, zaczesując włosy… Poddałem się temu dotykowi.  
- Wiesz, że to bez sensu, Shin-chan?  
- No i co z tego?  
- Nic. - oznajmił rozbawiony i zakrył moje usta swoimi. Przygryzłem jego wargę domagając się dostępu i pogłębiłem pocałunek. Podniosłem dłonie i objąłem go w pasie, zwalając go na siebie.  
Przycisnąłem go jak najmocniej i zaatakowałem jego usta.  
- Takao… nic nie widzę.  
Troszkę się odsunął i po chwili poczułem, jak wsuwa mi coś na nos. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem go całego zarumienionego, kręcącego się nerwowo na moich kolanach.  
- Wyjąłeś je z mojej torby, prawda?  
Czarnowłosy oblał się purpurą i spuścił wzrok.  
- Już wiem o co chodziło Ci z tym uroczym rumienieniem się! - zaśmiałem się i po raz kolejny tego dnia pocałowałem go w usta.


End file.
